


Cry of the Wolf

by Squirt95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Running Away, Unwanted marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirt95/pseuds/Squirt95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is legitimized and forced to marry Val. Sansa is forced to marry Renly. And Arya runs away.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Sansa is not a whore, her first marriage is just very complicated.

A thin layer of snow had fallen over night, and Robert Baratheon had finally arrived in Winterfel. He and the lord of the great castle rested in the godswood beneath the watchful eye of the tree.

“Ned,” Robert began, and Ned Stark knew something was wrong, “I need one of your boys to marry this ‘Wilding Princess.’”

“Who?” Ned asked, “Val? Gods, she’ll kill Robb in his sleep! Besides, he’s going to marry Jeyne.”

“Then legitimize your bastard.”

Ned let out a bitter laugh, “Cat would kill ME in my sleep.”

“Then explain to her how it is a politically wise move. Cercei would understand,” he said, “The boy’s already been forced to gift up his watch… by me.”

“You have already sent my eldest daughter to Storm’s End, now you want my son where?” he asked. His only piece of Ashara… 

“We are going to try to populate Brandon’s Gift,” he said, “And Stannis has convinced many wildings to follow us willingly. Your boy really did a good job up there.”

“Fine. Fine,” Ned answered, then with a sigh, “Fine.”

This would not be easy to explain to Catelyn.

~~

Ned was surprised at the woman’s beauty. She had long, pale blond hair and gray eyes. She was tall, but not taller than Jon. She had a full bust too.

But there was something in her eyes, a cold fear. There was also a hatred.

He found her in the godswood two days before the wedding, sitting quietly. “Princess Val,” he greeted, and she turned quickly. “I want to speak to you about something.”

“About what?” she asked, settling back in.

“My son,” he answered, “I love my son. I want to trust that if you do marry him, he will not turn up dead in the night.”

“I was informed that if he did, so would Dalla’s babe.”

“My son is a good man…”

“A proven warrior… he is worthy of my respect and gratitude, after all, he fought to save the babe. But is he worthy of my love? Is he worthy of the title ‘husband’? He didn’t get me in the usual way…”

“What is that? Force you away from your people… take you to his bed and have his way with you?”

“I suppose you have a point…” she answered, “Lord Stark, you don’t have ta fear for your son. I plan on being a charming southron wife.”

“Thank you, Val.”

Two days passed and soon, Val became Val Stark. Of course, on the way to her first night in the marriage bed, she blackened one man’s eye and broke Jory’s nose.

~~

Val stumbled into the room where Jon Stark now waited. She couldn’t help but smile, “So now I see what Ygritte saw in you.”

“She’d kill me if she saw me now…” he said, closing the gap between them and taking Val in his arms for the first time.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa hears something she doesn't like.

Sansa looked at her lord husband, then kissed his gently. His jaw was locked and his nether regions soft. She had done all she could, she had even asked Ros how to make him more interested, and she had done as the whore had said… this only confirmed her suspicion, “My lord,” she said, “I feel it is only right for me to ask you this now, before our marriage is called into question. Are you impotent?”

“My love,” he said, “You do not beat around the bush, do you?”

“Well, we have not consummated our marriage, and you seem to not be interested in me in the slightest. The only other conclusion I can think of is that you are-”

Then his eyes widened and she knew her first question was wrong. “By the gods!” she exclaimed. Then she realized that she might never have children by Renly, and she certainly wouldn’t by anyone else! She began to panic… what would she do? There was only one thing she had truly wanted after the Joffery incident and that was children. The sweet kind… not raised by a woman like Cercei Lannister. She wondered if anyone would miss that woman.

“My love,” he began, but he was cut off when she slapped him.

“You coward!” she shouted, “I will never have a babe because of you! That’s all I want!” she shoved him, “By the gods! Now I know why you and Loras go off all the time!” then she remembered the crush she had on Loras and felt queasy. 

She sat on the bed, “Why do I always get stuck with the bottom of the barrel?” she asked, “No offence.”

“None taken. After all, I almost married Margeary. Could you imagine how she would act?”

Sansa had to laugh at that. Margeary was one of her closest friends, but she was a little… well there really was no word to describe Margeary. “What are we going to do?” she asked, “Robert and my father will figure something is wrong eventually.”

“Not if you have a child who looks Baratheon, my love.”

“Please, stop calling me that. I’m not your love.”

“You are,” he said, “I may not be physically attracted to you, but I do enjoy your company.”

“How will I have a Baratheon babe without laying with a Baratheon? Riddle me this.”

“Robert has many bastards…”

She stood with a huff, “I will not be with a man who is not you!”

“Do you really have a choice?”

~~

Ned lay beside Catelyn, “I don’t like it,” she stated, “I could handle him living here, but I cannot handle him being legitimized, married to a wildling AND living here.”

“They’ll be gone soon enough, Cat,” he answered, “And honestly, they hardly speak to each other. The woman is a frigid as the land she hails from.”

Catelyn was shocked to hear her husband talk like that and she bristled. “Eddard Stark!” she exclaimed, “Mend your speech!”

“Yes dear,” he replied, flinching, “But there really isn’t another way to describe her.”


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val gives Ned advice, and he helps her out. Arya gets some news she isn't quite sure how to handle, and Sansa gets her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Sansa's part covers a lot of time, but that is not really where everybody else is. I still have to cover what happens with Arya and Val in that time. Which will be covered in the next two chapters.
> 
> EDIT: After a conversation with a commenter, I realized that the end of Val's part made no sense, so I changed it.

It was strange how close Val became with Ned Stark. Often times they would find each other in the godswood and talk for hours. He sort of became the father she never had. He always seemed to know what to do and how to do it.

But one day, when Val came to pray, she found him in a great state of worry. “What is troubling you, my lord?” she asked.

He smiled, “When you first came here, you were hardly so polite as to call people by title. Why now?”

“Well, you have proven worthy of the title, my lord. And you never answered my question, what is troubling you?” she asked, taking a seat beside him.

He heaved a great sigh, “Robert wants Arya’s hand… he says it is because she resembles Lyanna so. I can’t say no to him he is my king and oldest friend… but Arya is my little girl. I don’t know what to do.”

Val thought on this for a moment. Then looked back at Ned, “The only way to answer that question is to ask you which you care for the most, your family’s name or your honor.”

“My honor, of course!” he answered in a huff.

She smiled at him, “I knew you would say that. The honorable thing to do is to not let Arya marry him. Yet you cannot risk telling him no and breaking our ties to him. Yet if Arya were to not be here when she is due to marry him, it isn’t very well your fault, is it?”

“How would Arya not be here?”

“She’ll have to run away.”

“And go where? Where can she go that is safe?” he asked, “Kingslanding? Not likely! Storms End? Renly would tell his brother! Braavos? With who? The cities? I barely know anyone there! And she can’t take the black!”

“From what I’ve heard, Renly and his brother don’t get along very well, do they? And you know that one man… Mormont?” she pointed out, “And you could call in that favor with Varys. There are ways, my lord. Invite the lord here, to Winterfel and ask him. Or go to Kingslanding, though I doubt you will have the privacy.”

“Can I ask what is troubling you?” he asked, clearly thinking about her advice.

“My lord,” she said, “Jon stills loves Ygritte… and I do not know how to get him to care for me. He never will as long as her memory is as strong in his mind as it is now.”

“Ygritte took his virginity,” he answered, “A man doesn’t forget a girl like that. After all, I am still in love with his mother, Ashara… but the love I have with Catelyn is stronger than the other because it was built upon. What you must do is start spending time with him. Start with trust, build it outside the marriage bed. Then, when you arrive in your new home in the Gift, give yourself to him… show him that you trust him. Let it come naturally though, don’t force him.”

She smiled, “Thank you, my lord.”

“And I think I will take your advice,” he finished, “But don’t tell my wife.”

~~

A month later Val heard Arya screaming, and Ned nodded to her. Telling her it was time for her to go and explain the plan to Arya. She excused herself from the meal she was sharing with Jon, “Where are you going?” he asked, seemingly let down that their conversation was ending.

“Your sister needs to talk to someone who understands. Someone who is not her mother. I’ll be back,” she told him, “And I think you present idea is a very good one,” then she walked up to Arya’s room. She knocked on the door softly.

“Go away!” Arya shouted. But Val pushed the door open anyways, “What do you want?” she asked.

Val closed the door and locked it, then took a seat next to Arya, “I came to tell you that your father is doing what is best for you,” she said, “But it is not in marrying Robert. He has made plans to get you across the narrow sea. He couldn’t tell you before because he wanted your reaction to be real.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he loves you, and he loved his family. This was the only way to keep both safe.”

“Why would he tell you and not my mother?”

“It was my idea,” she said, “Your father has been more of a father to me than any man I have ever met. He asked me for advice on the matter when Robert first asked for your hand. He wants you to be happy, but he can’t say no to Robert for many reasons.”

She hugged Val, and Val was not expecting it. But she hugged the girl back. “Can I ask you something?” she said, and Val nodded, “Why were you willing to marry Jon? Do you love him?”

Val sighed, “I wasn’t. At first. I mean, when I first met him, I hated him… but that was because I hated Ygritte. Then he betrayed us, and I hated him more. Then, I was told that if I married him, Dalla’s babe would be spared and I would be able to see him again. So I agreed. When I got here, and saw why he betrayed the wildings, I realized that he was the only man in this world I could love.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because he betrayed us to keep his family safe. And I would do anything for my family.”

Arya just stared at Val with her big gray eyes. For the first time, Val realized how much the girl looked like Jon and Ned. Dark brown hair, fair skin and eyes that seemed… wise. “Would marrying Robert be good for my family?”

“No,” Val said, “No it would not. The housed Baratheon and Stark are tied with your sister’s marriage to Renly. Robert wants you because you resemble his long lost love. He would not be kind when he realizes that you are NOT Lyanna. He would drink and possibly hurt you, and your father would do something regrettable. Marrying Robert would only endanger your family.”

Val hopped her argument sounded convincing. She looked in Arya’s eyes, they were mulling this over. “So I guess I am not getting married.”

“And you will be the lucky one of us, to keep your freedom."p>

~~

SANSA

“I don’t like this plan, Renly. Someone will find out!”

“Nobody will find out. Everyone will believe that Edric has left Storms End. At night, he will come into the room with the passage, I will come in through the door. Then I will leave through the passage and let you two be. The guards will think you are being bedded by me! When you have the child, it will either look like you, my gorgeous wife. Or like me. A Baratheon. It could even look like a Stark and no one would be the wiser.”

“Alright… I guess.”

That was the first night she lay with Edric Storm. And much to her pleasure, his seed took. But nine months later, Sansa gave birth to a girl. A girl with dark brown hair, like a Stark, and Tully eyes. She didn’t have a hint of Baratheon in her. Of course, it was only a matter of days before Renly was wrapped around her finger. They named her Lyanna.

As soon as she was able, she was bedded by Edric again. And again until the seed took. This one, was a boy, with thick brown hair, and again, Tully eyes. She found she was saddened to see her Edric leave, and asked for one last night with him. Renly was happy to oblige. Renly allowed the name Eddard to be given to the boy.

She had one last child by Edric, this one, also a girl. With auburn hair and gray eyes. This time, it was Renly’s turn to name the child, he chose the name Cassana… after his mother. Finally, Sansa had the children she had always rayed for.

She found that mother hood suited her. She would sit with them in the garden, or the godswood and read to them or sing to them. Renly would teach the boy archery, why Loras taught him and Cassana swordplay. Cassana reminded her of Arya, and she was often reminded how much she missed and worried for her little sister. Even though she was happy to help her run away, to get her away from Robert, she still worried for her day and night.

Eddard was like Jon, a little sullen, but honorable to the core. He picked up fighting with a quickness that worried her. Loras was happy to teach the boy, and even promised to take him as a squire when he reached age. Sansa was happy for Loras too, he truly was a blessing to her family. He made Renly happy in a way she never could, and taught her son things Renly nor she could. He was as much a part of her family as any of the children.

Lyanna, however, was purely her mother’s child, and would sit with her quietly learning music or needle point… but the girls true talents were in her ability to write, and she did write the most lovely poetry that only got better as the child aged.

Soon, Lyanna was thirteen, and Sansa wondered where the time when. Then the Iron Borns rebelled, and she and her children returned to Winterfel, for the protection. Loras came with her, as he had promised Renly he would… he swore on his sword he would keep Renly’s family safe.


End file.
